Si le destin en veut ainsi
by MargOx
Summary: Hermione Granger est maintenant diplomée et travaille au ministère, un jour débarque un nouveau collègue. Cette personne va bouleverser la vie de la jeune fille de manière inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris et que je publie. J'aimerais vraiment connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre, ce qu'il faut améliorer dans mon écriture etc.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire en tout cas . **

**Merci d'avance**

**MargOx**

* * *

**Nouvel arrivant**

La pluie tombait à dru sur le petit cartier résidentiel de Londres lorsque Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux ce matin là. Comme tous les 14 février depuis la mort de Ron elle se leva avec peine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La journée promettait d'être catastrophique, en effet, c'était la fête des amoureux, elle était célibataire, sa meilleure collègue avait démissionné la veille ce qui voulait dire un nouvel arrivant au bureau et pour couronner le tout la météo était catastrophique !

Il était encore tôt, Hermione se fit donc couler un bain bien chaud, tout en sortant le nouveau bouquin de son auteur francophone préféré, Marc Lévi. Se laissant emporter par sa lecture elle ne vit pas le temps défiler. 8h ! Mon dieu elle allait vraiment être en retard, sortant en vitesse de son bain elle enfila un petite robe noire classique mais suffisamment habillée pour le boulot elle l'assorti avec des escarpins de la même couleur et un cache cœur gris clair en cachemire. Elle sorti en trombe de sa salle de bain après s'être légèrement maquillée, être en retard ne signifie pas se négliger, se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine pour prendre son habituel café de matin sans lui elle ne ferait rien de bon aujourd'hui. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret haut et détailla son appartement.

La jeune fille avait emménagé il y a quelques jours, la moitié de ses affaires était encore dans des caisses en carton, avec le boulot colossal qui assiégeait le ministère en ce moment elle partait tôt le matin et ne rentrait pas avant 20h, complètement exténuée elle n'avait pas la force de commencer tout ranger.

Son nouvel appart était un peu plus petit que le précédent mais il lui suffisait largement.

La porte d'entrée donnait directement dans le salon qui donnait sur la rue londonienne, seul une méridienne violette et une bibliothèque meublait cette pièce, du salon on pouvait apercevoir la petite cuisine dans les tons gris, une table bistro abritait 2 chaises elles aussi de couleur violette. Du salon une porte donnait accès à un petit bureau et évidemment à sa chambre, ou trônait son imposante garde robe.

Elle s'était enfin décidée à déménager 2 ans après la mort de son amour de toujours Ron. Celui-ci avait été tué lors d'un des dernières missions des aurores pour capturer les derniers mangemorts en fuite, un sort de mort avait ricoché et l'avait tué sur le coup.

Hermione ne pourrait jamais oublié quand son meilleur ami Harry était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle avait été effondrée, elle s'était laissée tomber dans l'anorexie et la dépression. Maintenant cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle s'en était sortie et quitter le studio où elle vivait avec lui faisait partie de sa thérapie pour arriver à oublier toutes ces horreurs vécues.

Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine, 8h20, il fallait vraiment qu'elle y aille, elle attrapa son sac et transplanta dans le hall principal du ministère.

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonnée c'est son travail, même lors de ses passages à vide elle se plongeait dans celui-ci, c'était une manière d'oublier ses malheurs. Cela lui avait permis de monter dans les grades très rapidement d'ici peut elle serait même promue directrice du secteur de justice magique et coopération moldue.

Le ministère, comme tout les matins, était en effervescence, elle se fraya un passage parmi les nombreux sorciers évita un vendeur ambulant, il exposait des cœurs magique qui faisait apparaître lorsque l'on offrait celui-ci les fleurs préférées de la personne qui recevait la cadeau.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille :

« Lorsque je serai directrice du service je ferai interdire ces marchands ambulants » pensa-t-elle.

Elle pris l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au 3éme étage, sorti de celui-ci et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Hermione était chef du département de coopération moldue, comme toute personne à responsabilité elle avait sa secrétaire personnelle qu'elle partageait avec son collègue directeur du département de justice magique. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le service Hanna l'importuna :

« -Mlle Granger ?

- Oui Hanna

- Le ministre de la magie m'a dit de vous dire que le nouveau chef du département arrive ce matin et il souhaite que vous lui expliquiez les différentes taches et que vous lui présentiez les locaux ce matin dès qu'il se sera passé par son bureau.

- Bien Hanna, au fait vous connaissez son identité ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un du service, il ne connaît pas les locaux….

- Désolé Mlle, mais je n'ai pas plus de précision.

- Bien merci Hanna. »

Hermione passe devant le bureau de sa secrétaire puis se ravisa

« - Encore une chose Hanna,

- Oui Mlle ?

- Le ministre a-t-il donné une heure précise ?

- Non il vous enverra une note de service en temps voulu. »

Hermione soupira, cela veut dire pas de déplacements aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir reporter des rendez-vous importants. Décidément, la journée commençait mal !

Elle s'assit à son bureau, et commença à ouvrir son courrier, il était à peine 9h et pourtant elle avait déjà une montagne de lettres et de notes de service, pour la plupart concernant des actes punissables envers des moldus ou des requêtes concernant ceux-ci. Hermione se plongea dans la lecture de toutes ses correspondances et ne vit pas le temps passer, elle les triait par catégorie :

- urgence : danger pour les moldus

- requêtes : demandes de modifications d'objets ou de lieux régulièrement fréquentés par les moldus

- mauvais destinataire : oui il y a toujours des lettres qui finisse ou il ne faut pas.

- divers : cela concernait principalement les notes de services qui faisait des remarques sur tel ou tel dossier en cours.

Au alentour des 11h elle reçu un hibou de son amie Ginny qui lui proposait de se faire une soirée fille le lendemain. Hermione accepta elle donna rendez-vous à son amie chez elle pour une soirée pyjama de folie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, 12h, le ventre de la jeune fille gargouilla, elle n'avait encore rien mangé aujourd'hui et commençait à avoir un peu faim, le ministre n'avait toujours pas envoyé de note concernant son nouveau mystérieux collègue ! Tant pis elle avait faim, elle sorti du bureau :

« - Hanna

- Oui Mlle

- Si je reçois une note du ministre, pouvez vous me la renvoyer à la cafétéria ?

- Bien sur Mlle

- Merci Hanna »

Hermione repris le même ascenseur que tout à l'heure et se dirigea cette fois vers les sous-sol, le restaurant du personnel se trouvait au -4, une invention de la jeune fille, c'est un peu moldu comme pratique mais au moins il était facile de manger dans le ministère, les employés l'avait d'ailleurs félicitée pour la merveilleuse idée.

Elle entra dans la cafétéria, quelques tables étaient déjà occupées, elle se dirigea vers la self service.

Plat du jour : frisée au lardon

Soupe du jour : soupe au potiron

Hummm la jeune fille réfléchit, la salade la tentait …

Elle opta pour la frisée et eu bien raison, alors qu'elle dégustait son plat en relisant des rapports d'activité illicite, un jeune homme s'assit juste en face. Elle leva les yeux de ses papiers et le détailla. Il était plutôt beau gosse, bien habillé cependant il lui disait quelque chose elle était sure de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais ou ?

« - Je peux vous aider demanda la jeune fille ?

- Vous êtes Miss Granger je suppose ?

- Heu oui pourquoi ?

- Je me présente Blaise Zabini, votre nouveau collègue. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle pensait passer une mauvaise journée mais là, ça dépassait ce qu'elle imaginait. Zabini, cette langue de serpent qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant ses années au collège, son collègue.

Elle faisait un cauchemar de ce n'est pas possible !

XXXXXXX

_Blaise arriva au ministère ce matin bien à l'avance, en effet il n'était pas conseillé d'arriver en retard à son premier jour de travail, de plus il avait rendez-vous avec le ministre. _

_Il transplana directement dans le hall du ministère, il était rarement entré dans ce lieu mais le trouvait à chaque fois époustouflant, son haut plafond, ses statues couvertes d'or, des dizaines de cheminées longeaient les murs et des flashes lumineux laissaient apparaître des sorciers et sorcières la plus part pressés, les bras chargés de dossiers et autres paperasses. _

_Une jeune femme transplana à ses cotés, elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et le bouscula en voulant se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui encombrait le hall ce matin-là. Il la détailla du regard « humm pas mal la petit sorcière » un sourire naquis sur ses lèvre, « je sens que je vais bien m'amuser si elles sont toutes comme elle ! » _

_Il pris le chemin de l'accueil, un petit sorcier recevait les visiteurs occasionnels._

_« - Baguette s'il vous plait, lui demanda l'homme sans même lui adresser un regard_

_Je lui tendis ma baguette, il la passa dans un engin dont je ne connais pas le nom. _

_- Bien, nom et motif de la visite_

_- Blaise Zabini, j'ai rendez-vous avec le ministre pour mon nouvel emploi._

_- Voilà _

_L'homme me tendit ma baguette et un badge_

_- Vous devez le porter obligatoirement dans l'enceinte du ministère._

_- Bien au revoir » _

_L'homme ne me répondit même pas il était déjà occupé avec la personne suivante. _

_Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, quel étage avait dit Kingsley déjà ? Ha oui le 5éme. _

_Arrivé devant le bureau du ministre le jeune se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, chef du département de justice,… lui ! Il avait accepté parce que le ministre était un bon ami de son père et parce qu'il voulait montrer à celui-ci qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie._

_Il s'assit dans la salle d'attente luxueuse, décidément au ministère il ne s'inquiétait pas des trous financiers crées par la guerre. _

_Le temps passait et le ministre n'arrivait pas._

_« La ponctualité n'a jamais été le point fort du Kingsley, marmonna-t-il »_

_C'est alors qu'il le vit arriver à grand pas, 11h ce n'est pas trop tôt._

_« - Bonjour Mr Zabini , tout mes excuses mon cher ami mais une affaire urgente à régler au département des mystères, vous connaissez les langues de plombs, il y a toujours un problème avec eux. _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr le ministre ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu des heures »_

_L'homme ne fit aucune remarque sur la réflexion du jeune homme cependant son visage en disait assez._

_L'homme lui expliqua pendant près de 2h son rôle au sein du ministère et l'importance qu'il avait au sein de son service, du blabla en gros._

_« - Je vais vous conduire jusque votre bureau et vous présenter votre collègue féminine. »_

_Hummm collègue féminine voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant …. Le jeune homme suivit le ministre dans les dédales de couloirs pour atterrir au 3éme étage._

_« - Mr Zabini voici votre secrétaire Hanna_

_Blaise détailla la jeune femme, elle était mince et relativement grande ses long cheveux roux était noué en chignon stricte, il y a du potentiel pensa le jeune homme. _

_- Mr Zabini vous m'entendez_

_- Oui pardon Mr le ministre _

_- Je disais donc voici votre bureau, vous pouvez le modifier comme vous le souhaiter du moment que cela n'entrave pas votre travail ni celui de vos collègues il va de soit._

_Le ministre se retourna alors vers la jeune femme :_

_« -Hanna pouvez-vous appeler miss Granger maintenant s'il vous plait_

_- Miss Granger est partie déjeuner Monsieur répondit la secrétaire._

_- Bien alors veuillez accompagner Mr Zabini jusque la cafétéria_

_- Oui Monsieur le ministre. »_

_Kingsley les accompagna jusqu'aux ascenseurs et remonta dans les étages pendant que Blaise et la secrétaire descendaient au -4. _

_Il arriva dans une grande salle d'où s'élevait un brouhaha de conversations assez dérangeant. _

_« - Mr Zabini voici Miss Granger »_

_Elle désigna une jeune femme assise seule au centre de la salle, elle était plongée dans un dossier et à en voir son froncement de sourcil ce qu'elle lisait ne devait pas lui plaire. _

_Il s'approcha de la table et s'assit sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Elle leva la tête pour regarder qui venait d'importuner sa lecture. Il la reconnu … La fille du hall de ce matin. _

_« - Je peux vous aider ? Demanda la jeune fille »_

XXXXXXX

Qu'avait t'elle donc fait pour mériter ça ! ?

Hermione détailla le jeune homme, en effet, elle reconnaissait sa peau basanée et sa mâchoire carrée, certes ce garçon était sexy mais ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer durant toutes ces années passées lui laissait des souvenirs amers.

Le serpentard ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« - C'est donc vous le petit nouveau ? Je me présente Hermione Granger, chef du service de coopération moldue.

- Enchantée Miss, dit-il en lui faisant le baise main.

Hermione le regarda interloquée et retira vivement ça main.

- Oui enchantée également Mr Zabini, vous avez déjà dîné ?

_- _Non mais merci je n'ai pas faim

- Très bien dans ce cas allons y. »

La jeune femme abandonna sa salade à moitié entamée, repris ses dossiers et se dirigea, sans un regard pour le jeune homme, vers les ascenseurs.

Sur tout le trajet pour rentrer au bureau la jeune fille ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle croisa quelques collègues les saluant d'un signe de tête.

« - Bon alors je te présente ton bureau c'est celui de droite, voici notre secrétaire Hanna elle s'occupe du courrier, des notes de service et des rendez-vous. Bon je suppose que le ministre t'a expliqué ton rôle au sein du service tu aura également la chance de présider au côté du directeur de nos 2 services les différentes audiences disciplinaires et autres jugement excepté ceux concernant des actes contre les moldus. Maintenant si tu le permets je retourne travailler. Si tu as des questions mon bureau est à gauche. Ho encore une chose en sortant tu ira de faire faire un badge définitif à l'accueil.

- Bien chef ajouta-t-il sur un ton rieur »

La jeune femme le détailla de haut en bas et tourna les talons en direction de son bureau.

« - Dite elle est toujours aussi coincée la petite Granger, demanda-t-il à Hanna

- Miss Granger n'est pas coincée elle est juste très sérieuse dans son travail Mr Zabini ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à la secrétaire et se dirigea vers son bureau.

XXXXXXX

Hermione se pris la tête entre les mains, « non mais réveillez moi c'est un cauchemar ! »

Il était à peine 14h et la jeune fille était déjà exténuée, mais pourquoi donc le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement, la jeune fille n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez elle, de se mettre dans son lit avec un bon bouquin et oublier cette journée ignoble.

Elle regarda sa montre pour la énième fois de la journée, il était 18h, elle ne la ferait pas longue aujourd'hui, après tout c'est vendredi pour tout le monde.

Hermione ramassa ses affaires, emporta quelques dossiers à travailler ce week-end histoire de ne pas se sentir coupable, et quitta son bureau bien plus tôt que d'ordinaire.

En sortant elle salua Hanna qui s'apprêtait également à partir et s'autorisa un coup d'œil vers le bureau de droite.

« - Il est parti il y 30 minutes miss

- Ha ok merci Hanna, encore bon week-end

- Merci Miss bon week-end à vous aussi »

Hermione transplana directement dans son salon, déposa ses affaires sur le bureau et enfila un vieux par-dessus délavé.

Seigneur qu'elle journée, il était à peine 19h mais la jeune fille se mit au lit. Elle avait encore eu un sommeil agité par des lumières vertes et des cris la nuit dernière. Exténuée, elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme était plongé dans un dossier judiciaire, qui aurait pu dire qu'il y aurait autant de boulot dans ce service, certainement pas lui. Ce travail allait sûrement être épuisant.

Son esprit vagabonda et il se retrouva à penser à sa collègue, Granger, c'est étonnant il aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où ?

* * *

**Voici ce premier chapitre assez court j'en convient . Donnez moi votre avis. Merci**


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews :

**Oohfemmeluxieuse :** Je ne voulais pas que Drago apparaisse dès le premier chapitre justement pour qu'il y ait un peu de suspense quand à leur rencontre. Sinon merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. Quand au post régulier je ne sais pas encore, je poste un chapitre quand il me satisfait tout à fait et donc si je manque d'inspiration on si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire parce que j'ai mes études à côté, je risque de mettre plus temps à publier. Je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine mais je ne promets rien.

**Fraulien Takoor : **Blaise n'a plus vu Hermione depuis bien des années, nous somme bien après la guerre Hermione a changé c'est devenu une femme, elle s'entretient et même si la jeune fille lui dit quelque chose il ne fait pas le rapport avec la petite intello au cheveux broussailleux qu'il connaissait avant.

**Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore …**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers des rideaux de sa chambre, jeta un coup d'œil au petit réveil posé sur sa table de nuit.

9h30, mmmmmmmmh la jeune fille soupira d'aise. On était samedi, elle avait congé et il faisait beau dehors.

La jeune fille se leva après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain et un bon café, brioche elle décida de faire du rangement.

La matinée passa à une vitesse étonnante, elle ouvrait caisses après caisses, retrouvais des vieux cadres photos, des bouquins de toutes sortes, de même que des objets de déco dont avait grand besoin son appartement .

Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione arrangea le dernier cadre et regarda le travail accompli, enfin elle était chez elle.

La jeune femme attrapa son téléphone

« - Hallo Gin , dit ça te dit du shopping cet aprem j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu, en plus j'ai une immense garde robe mais à moitié vide ….

- Mais évidement, Hermione c'est avec plaisir j'ai justement besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussure.

- Aller on dit 14h en bas de chez moi ?

- Oui ça me va parfait !

- A tantot Gin »

Hermione enfila rapidement un jeans et un pull col roulé, se prépara un reste de pâtes au micro-onde. Malgré le fais qu'elle soit sorcière les bonne vieilles méthodes moldues restaient d'actualité dans son appartement, en effet elle avait un micro-onde, une télévision, un gsm, …

La jeune fille vit arriver son amie par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle attrapa son manteau et descendit la rejoindre.

« - Hey Gin

- Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien bien et toi ? Alors comment s'est passée ta soirée d'hier ? Harry a sorti le grand jeu ?

- Harry était de garde au ministère annonça-t-elle de mauvaise humeur !

- Hoooo tu n'as rien fait alors ?

- Si on est allée manger au restaurant hier midi mais c'est tout, on a prévu de faire ça la semaine prochaine, il a pris un jour de congé mercredi. »

Les deux jeunes femmes papotaient de tout et de rien tout en se dirigeant vers le chemin de traverse, quand la petite rousse aborda un sujet délicat.

« - Sinon le boulot ça va ?

- Et bien j'ai un nouveau collègue répondit la jeune fille avec une faible voix

- Hooo et alors il est sexy au moins ? Demanda Ginny

- Et bien ce n'est pas ça le problème …

- Le problème ?

- Et bien oui mon collègue est Blaise Zabini.

- Qui ?

- Blaise Zabini, tu te souviens du serpentard toujours fourré avec Malfoy, un grand basané avec une mâchoire assez carrée ?

- Ho mon dieu oui je vois ! Merde, ho pardon Hermione je fini par reprendre tes expressions moldues.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire il ne manquerait plus qu'il prenne Malfoy comme secrétaire personnel et je serai en plein cauchemar !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mione ça n'arrivera pas, tu vois déjà Malfoy en tailleur avec des escarpins ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène, Malfoy en hauts talons !

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa en évitant le sujet … Hermione remplit sa garde robe plus qu'espéré, avec des tailleurs,des jolies robes, des chaussures et même des jeans malgré la réticence de la jeune fille face à ce type de vêtement.

Exténuées, les 2 jeunes filles décidèrent de faire une halte au chaudron baveur.

Ginny se dirigea vers le comptoir

« - Bonjour Tom, 2 bières au beurre s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite Mlle Weasley. »

Les 2 amies s'installèrent dans une petite alcôve afin de pouvoir discuter au calme.

XXXXXXX

Quelques tables plus loin, 2 jeunes hommes discutaient avec ferveur :

« -Mais enfin blaise tu me vois déjà assistant au département de justice magique, moi un ancien mangemort et Malfoy de surcroît

- Et bien pourquoi pas après tout ! Aller Drago fait moi plaisir juste un essai

- Et qui te dit que Le Ministre va accepter ?

- Kingsley a confiance en moi, de plus il veut prouver que l'habit ne fait pas le moine …

- Que quoi ?

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine -, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne faut pas se fier uniquement à l'apparence. Dans ton cas c'est à ton passé et à ton nom.

Drago soupira

-Bon c'est d'accord mais juste pour un essai, je ne promets pas de rester c'est bien compris !

- Hoooo t'es vraiment un bon ami tu sais

- Oui un peu trop «bon » d'ailleurs ! Sinon parle moi de ta mystérieuse collègue …

- Elle hyper sexy mon vieux, mais quel sale caractère, je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est étonnant parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où ….

- Oui ben on verra bien ça lundi dit-il en regardant un instant sa montre, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller, ma mère m'attend pour l'habituel dîner familial du samedi soir. »

Sa mère s'était mise dans la tête de lui trouver une femme, c'est pourquoi elle avait instaurer cette tradition un samedi sur 2 elle invitait une jeune femme riche ayant l'age de se marier et ses parents. A la grande joie du jeune homme qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire et qui voulait juste profiter de sa jeunesse, mais c'était sa mère alors il n'avait pas le choix !

Il quitta le petit pub, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Blaise resta encore quelque instants pour terminer sa boisson. Comment allait-il demander au ministre une chose pareille ? Il soupira, attrapa sa veste et sorti.

XXXXXXX

Hermione et Ginny s'affairait dans la salle de bain, elles avaient décidé de sortir ce soir

Au programme un bon resto puis sortie en boite de nuit.

La boite de nuit était assez class, leur tenues aussi. Hermione avait opté pour une courte robe bustier rouge, une veste courte noire, des escarpins assorti ainsi qu'une pochette noire pour ranger l'essentiel en soirée : un mascara, un crayon, de l'argent ,son blackberry et sa baguette bien sur.

Ginny quand à elle préférait la sobriété, elle enfila une robe noire dos nu, un boléro gris, des ballerines et une pochette assortie.

La soirée promettait de terminer la journée en beauté. Les jeunes filles avaient réservé dans un des meilleur restaurant de Londres sorcier. Grâce à la célébrité des noms Weasley, Granger Potter et Londubat après la guerre, leur donnait une certaine notoriété dans le monde magique et donc des privilèges dans pas mal d'établissements notamment.

Le restaurant se trouvait dans le chemin de traverse. Malgré l'étroite vitrine, il était immense, la magie évidement…

Le repas était excellent, les filles avaient pris des sushis, le plateau royal évidemment. Elles dégustaient le poisson cru et discutaient des mecs … :

« - Mione combien tu donnes sur 10 à Seamus ?

- Hummm 7

- Hoooo tu es dure là !

- Et toi Gin combien tu donnes à …Collin

- Collin ?

- Collin Crivey …

- Haaaaa, je lui donne 8

- Pas mal, pas mal. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon…

- Sinon Mione tu comptes t'amuser ce soir ?

- M'amuser ?

- Ben oui tu sais … il y aura plein de beaux mecs ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas, appela le serveur et demanda l'addition.

Let's go for party …

XXXXXXX

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, la boite était bondée, les 2 jeunes filles bougeaient au rythme de la musique entraînante. Hermione avait déjà flirté avec quelques mecs mais à chaque fois qu'ils devenaient un peu plus entreprenants, elle les expulsait vite fait. Ginny soupira quand est ce qu'elle allait se remettre de la mort de Ron ? Elle devait passer à autre chose maintenant il était temps !

Elles reprirent le chemin de l'appart aux petites heures du matin, un peu ivres elles zigzaguaient entre les lampadaires de la rue qui menait à celui-ci.

« - C'est ce que j'appelle une excellente soirée n'est ce pas Gin ?

- Ouais mais là tout ce que je veux c'est un bon lit

- Et surtout enlever ses engins de torture que le commun des mortels appelle escarpins

- Tu pouvais aussi opter pour des ballerines à talons plats ma chère … dit Ginny en en se trébuchant dans une poubelle. »

Les 2 jeunes filles éclatèrent rire tout en atteignant le porche de l'immeuble d'Hermione.

« - Maintenant grasse matinée …. »

Telles des marmottes elle dormirent toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, puis n'ayant vraiment pas envie de se lever, elles discutèrent de la soirée passée lorsque Ginny lâcha :

« - Harry et moi allons nous marier ….

- Hooooo mon dieu c'est trop génial ! Mais attend un peu tu as attendu cet aprem pour me l'annoncer, alors qu'on a passé la moitié de la journée hier ensemble.

- Ben oui, tu sais on est encore jeune et j'avais peur que tu n'approuves pas !

- Mais enfin c'est super, rhoooo et tu as déjà choisi ta robe et tout ?

- Non c'est tout récent, d'ailleurs j'ai une faveur à te demander…

- Oui je t'écoute

- Tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Hoooooooooo oui évidement Gin ! Avec plaisir ajouta Hermione avec émotion.

Les reste de la journée se passa à discuter robe, traiteur et salle de réception, l'essentiel !

« - Alors tu penses quelle couleur la robe ?

- Hum je ne sais pas encore il faut voir ce qui va le mieux avec ma couleur de cheveux, peut-être blanc cassé on verra ….

- Oui c'est sur, tu as encore le temps, vous avez déjà choisi une date ?

- On pensait août, c'est le mois le plus chaud et on veut du soleil … Au fait il faudra te trouver un cavalier …

- Un quoi ? demanda Hermione faussement innocente.

- Un cavalier et ne fait pas l'innocente !

- Et c'est obligatoire ?

- Mais enfin Hermione ça fait plus de 2 ans maintenant ! Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose …

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu as déjà oublié ton frère ?

- Mais bien sur que non mais Ron n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu vives dans son ombre, il faut refaire ta vie, pas oublier Ron, non juste refaire ta vie.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces

- Mais je ne te demande pas de te mettre en couple avec le premier venu, mais peut-être de sortir de temps en temps avec un garçon. Aller au restaurant, au ciné tu vois ce genre de choses quoi.

- Oui, oui je vais y penser …

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, mon futur mari m'attend à la maison.

- Rentre bien Mme Potter.

Ginny ramassa ses affaires et transplana.

Hermione resta allongée encore quelques instants, elle pensa à ce que son amie lui avait dit un peu plus tot … « Refaire sa vie »

Son estomac vide se manifesta et l'obligea à se lever, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, 20h, pff déjà, la jeune fille se fit réchauffer un bol de soupe, retourna au lit et alluma la télévision. Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle se reposait !

Il était à peine 22h mais elle s'endormit paisiblement.

XXXXXXX

Le lundi matin, après une excellente nuit de sommeil, Hermione parti de bonne humeur au ministère. Celle-ci fut bien vite gâchée, en effet lorsqu'elle entra dans le département elle remarqua que son collègue n'était pas encore arrivé, hors elle-même était déjà en retard vu qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avant. Et bien la ponctualité n'est pas son fort pensa la jeune fille. Elle salua Hanna et s'enferma dans son bureau devant un tas de dossier qui menaçait de l'ensevelir à tout moment. C'est dingue comme parfois en un week-end on était tout à coup surchargé de boulot !

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans une affaire de tasses étrangleuses, la jeune fille vit arriver une note de couleur rouge. Chaque note de service avait une couleur correspondant à son département et la couleur rouge voulait dire qu'elle provenait directement du bureau du ministre lui-même.

Qu'est ce que Kingsley lui voulait encore ?

« _ Miss Granger je vous attend d'ici 15 minutes dans mon bureau je dois vous parler d'un nouveau poste. BAV Kingsley. »_

Un nouveau poste … Mais dans le service tous étaient occupés.

La jeune fille attrapa son sac, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et monta au 5éme.

La secrétaire personnelle du ministre lui annonça qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau.

Hermione ouvrit la porte, 2 jeunes hommes était assis devant le bureau du ministre. L'un brun un peu basané, Blaise évidement et l'autre blond platine.

« - Haaa vous voilà Miss Granger, entrer. »

Le blond se retourna :

« - GRANGEEERRR ! S'exclama celui-ci

- MALFOYYYY ! Hurla la jeune fille en même temps. »

La suite au prochain épisode …


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse aux review :

**Oohfemmeluxieuse :** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Oui Ginny se marie , un évènement heureux et plein d'espoir ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Sinon Drago va-t-il refuser le poste ? Tu verras bien mais je suis sure que tu connais la réponse ….

**H223 :** Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic, j'adore attiser la curiosité j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Fraulien Takoor :** BAV signifie bien à vous c'est une abréviation. Et oui drago en secrétaire XD enfin c'est plutôt en assistant mais si tu aimes l'imaginer en talon aiguille et en tailleur c'est tout à ton honneur !

**Chapitre 3 : Drapeau blanc.**

_« - GRANNNGER _

_- MALFOYYYY _

- Mais enfin Granger qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Non toi Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Hoo non Kingsley ne me dite pas que c'est lui qui va occuper ce nouveau poste ?

- Et bien Hermione je vois que vous et Mr Malfoy vous connaissez…

- Hooo Mon Dieu Hermione Granger maintenant je me souviens d'où je te connais …. Et bien tu es plus sex comme ça. Lâcha Blaise avec un clin d'œil pour la jeune fille.

- Mr Zabini ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment de vous arranger votre prochain rendez-vous galant…

Bon Miss Granger Mr Malfoy ici présent vient d'être nommé assistant de direction du département de justice magique.

- Pardon, assistant de direction mais enfin Kingsley je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Miss c'est comme ça et puis c'est je vous ai appelée parce que monsieur Malfoy ne sera pas seulement assistant en justice magique mais également assistant dans le département de coopération moldue autrement dit miss granger Mr Malfoy devient votre assistant personnel également.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistant, je me débrouille bien toute seule.

- Je disais donc, enchaîna le ministre comme si de rien n'était, Mr Malfoy travaillera le matin avec miss Granger, en faisant abstraction de la tête indignée de la jeune femme. Miss Granger il triera votre courrier pendant que vous serez en rendez-vous ou sur le terrain, il s'occupera également de tout l'administratif qui ne demande pas de décision juridique, vous aurez une réunion de service tous les vendredi après-midi.

- Bien, si je n'ai pas le choix !

- Mr Malfoy, l'après-midi vous travaillerez chez Mr Zabini.

- Oui Monsieur le ministre. Dirent-ils en cœur

- Bien maintenant tout le monde dehors j'ai à faire. »

Hermione sorti la première, elle repensa à la blague de Ginny ce week-end. Malfoy en escarpins. La jeune fille pouffa toute seule et s'attira les regards des autres employés présents dans l'ascenseur.

Elle entra dans son bureau et remarqua le remarquable changement de conformation de son bureau. En effet, il avait été légèrement agrandi et un deuxième bureau faisait fasse au sien…

La jeune femme soupira, après tout la guerre était finie, il fallait passer à autre chose.

XXXXXXX

Malfoy sorti à suite de la jeune fille.

« - Comment est ce que tu n'as pas reconnu Granger mais enfin Blaise, cette miss je sais tout qu'on a torturé pendant des années.

- Et bien je dois admettre que la miss je sais tout est devenu un sexy papillon Drag.

- Oui c'est sur qu'elle n'est désagréable à draguer, euh pardon à regarder !

- Lapsus révélateur ?

- Enfin Blaise c'est toujours une sale miss je sais tout et de sang impur qui plus est !

- Quand vas-tu laisser tomber cette appellation ? Il y a parfois tu m'énerves ! C'est fini la guerre Drago tu dis toi-même que tu ne veux pas qu'on te juge sur ton passé alors laisse tomber les stéréotypes tu veux »

Drago ne répondit rien, c'est vrai, après tout c'est principalement de là que venait la mauvaise réputation des Malfoy. Leur mépris pour les nés-moldus était légendaire.

« - Voilà on y est, donc voici la secrétaire Hanna, le bureau de Granger est à gauche et le mien à droite. Bon courage, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire en coin. »

XXXXXXX

Drago entra donc dans le bureau de gauche.

« - Granger la salua-t-il

- Malfoy

- Je t'écoute …

- Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique que toi Drago Malfoy tu viennes travailler en tant qu'assistant au sein du département de coopération moldue, moi un peu… Tient voici une pile de dossier à trier je peux te faire confiance ?

- Enfin granger la guerre est finie, je n'ai aucun profit à saboter tes dossiers. »

La jeune femme tourna les talons. Passa derrière son bureau, pris son sac et annonça.

« - Je vais déjeuner ! Tu es sensé rester chez moi jusque 13h il est moins 10. Tu as pause déjeuner jusque 14h. Mais le ministre te l'a probablement déjà dit.

- Ok Hermione. »

La jeune fille fut surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom mais elle ne le montra pas évidement ! Elle n'avait en réalité pas très faim mais voulait à tout pris éviter la présence de Malfoy. Elle était consciente que c'était reporter le problème à plus tard mais au moins elle passerait une bonne fin de journée.

Plutôt que se diriger vers la cafétéria elle pris la direction de la sortie, la jeune fille voulait absolument prendre l'air dans le parc.

Les arbres étaient dépourvus de feuilles, il faisait un froid de canard mais l'air lui faisait du bien. Il lui permettait de réfléchir un instant à tous ses problèmes. Hermione s'assit sur un banc et regarda les gens. Un jeune couple passa devant elle, tout sourire ils se regardaient comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à par la personne à leur côté en ce moment. La jeune fille eu un élan de nostalgie en repensant à toutes ses promenades dans le parc de Poudlard la dernière année, tous ses moments passés au lit à se taquiner, Ron lui manquait c'est certain !

Soudain un jeune homme s'assit juste à coté d'elle :

« - Granger ?

- Zabini mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te retourne la question …

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'un vil serpentard ! s'exclama le jeune fille.

- Hééé je viens en paix, expliqua le jeune homme, tu sais Granger je trouve qu'on devrait arrêter toutes ses agressions verbales…

- Je te signale Zabini que c'est toi qui m'a maltraité pendant toutes ses années, tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé à pleurer à cause de vos insultes. Mais tu sais en un sens ça m'a rendu plus forte c'est finalement grâce à vous que j'ai eu la volonté et assez de courage que pour affronter Voldemort !

- S'il te plait ne prononce pas son nom, tu crois qu'on a toujours eu facile nous fils de serpentard ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Sais tu pourquoi est ce qu'au départ je suis devenu ami avec Drago ?

- Non mais je suis sure que tu vas me l'expliquer !

- La famille Malfoy était la famille la mieux vue dans la communauté sorcière et tout cas pour la plupart des gens considérait donc les amis proches des Malfoy comme des gens respectables. C'était pareil à Poudlard à partir du moment ou tu étais respecté pas Malfoy tu étais respecté par tous les serpentard.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es devenu ami avec Malfoy, par simple profit !

- Au départ oui, puis j'ai appris à connaître le vrai Drago pas celui qu'il fait paraître, la garçon sentimental qui avait des problèmes avec son père et qui adore sa mère.

- Et qu'attends tu de moi avec ses remarquables révélations ? Dit-elle avec ironie

- Je n'attends rien de toi mais je me disais qu'on pourrait signer l'armistice non ? Le jeune homme hésita puis continua, par exemple en nous tutoyant qu'en penses tu Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta, il l'avait vraiment appelé par son prénom.

- Heuuu ben heuuuuu, on peut toujours essayer mais je ne te promets rien !

- C'est déjà bien plus que tout ce que j'espérais. »

La jeune femme se leva :

« - il faut y aller maintenant sinon nous allons arriver en retard la pause est pratiquement terminée… »

« - Bien chef ! Dit en rigolant Blaise

- Ne m'appelle pas chef

- Ok tu préfères peut-être, poupée ?

- Arrête un peu tes bêtises tu veux ! Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Les 2 jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers un endroit vide pour transplaner directement dans le ministère.

XXXXXXX

Il était maintenant près de 19h, Drago soupira, pour une première journée de boulot il ne finissait vraiment pas tôt!

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce job ! Premièrement il travaillait au ministère alors qu'il rêvait de grands espaces, deuxièmement il avait des horaires de malade et troisièmement, il avait Hermione Granger comme supérieur hiérarchique ! Il avait imaginé plein de choses peu catholiques concernant la mystérieuse collègue féminine de Blaise, ça lui a fait un choc de voir Granger ! Certes elle avait bien changé, elle avait trouvé un coiffeur correct et sa garde robe était enfin décente mais bon sang c'était Granger.

Drago pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il finirait tout ça demain là il était trop fatigué. Eteignant, la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique il sorti du bureau. Blaise était parti il y a près d'une demi-heure par contre dans le bureau juste à côté une jeune femme était encore plongée dans ses dossiers. Elle leva la tête et sursauta en se voyant un jeune homme l'observer appuyé au chambrant de la porte.

« - Mon dieu Malfoy tu m'as fait peur !

- Tu travailles encore ?

- Non voyons tu vois bien que je suis entrain de faire du yoga en pyjama en regardant un film !

- Pardon Granger, je ne voulais pas te vexer… Je pensais que tu avais changé mais apparemment tu as toujours autant d'humour que lorsque nous étions à l'école. Tu devrais te ménager un peu tu sais ! »

Ils tourna les talons et s'en alla dans les couloirs du ministère vers la sortie.

Hermione observa la porte encore quelques instants et soupira finalement il avait peut-être raison… Elle en faisait trop ! La jeune femme laissa en plan son dossier pris son sac et parti sans même éteindre la lumière. Ce soir se serait pizza et série TV ! Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pris une soirée en semaine pour ne rien faire du tout.

Arrivée chez elle la jeune femme enfila un survêtement attrapa le téléphone et se commanda une pizza marguerita. Qu'on était bien chez soi affalé dans son canapé une canette de coca à la main à regarder le nouvel épisode de la saison 8 de Dr House !

On sonna à la porte, la jeune fille attrapa son porte feuille en pensant que c'était le livreur, ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Harry.

« - Harry !

- Hermione ! Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Sinon je peux m'en aller tu sais.

- Non non ce n'est pas ça je pensais juste que tu étais le livreur de pizza.

- Miam de la pizza ! Tu viens de rentrer du boulot ?

- Heu il y a 30 minutes pourquoi ?

- Tu fais des longues journées tu devrais te ménager un peu sinon tu vas craquer ! Dit son ami sur un ton moralisateur.

- Oui Harry c'est bon je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis rentrée tôt aujourd'hui !

- Tu appelles ça tôt toi … Enfin n'en parlons plus alors elle arrive cette pizza ? »

Hermione le regarda avec exaspération… On sonna denouveau à la porte. Elle revint dans le salon avec un grand carton d'où s'échappait un fumet très appétissant …

« - Marguerita je suppose ? Lâcha Harry

- Tu me connais mieux que moi-même …

- Sinon raconte moi ta semaine, dit-il en prenant un quartier de pizza

- Hoo ben je suppose que Ginny t'a raconté mon nouveau collègue ?

- Oui Zabini … Je l'ai croisé récemment il m'a saluer comme si de rien n'était je pense que c'est le plus gentil de tous

- Oui en effet on a plus ou moins décidé de faire une trêve, on se tutoie même enfin on essaye …

- C'est un bon début tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui c'est sur … Par contre j'ai eu un cadeau empoisonné ce matin ?

- Un cadeau empoisonné ! Qui te veut du mal ? Tu veux que je te mette sous la surveillance d'un auror ?

- Mais non Harry c'est juste une expression ! Dit-elle en rigolant. Non j'ai un nouvel assistant.

- C'est génial ça Mione

- Attend la suite avant de dire ça

- Pour ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est mon fameux assistant …

- Aller dit moi

- Drago Malfoy

- Quoi ! Malfoy ton assistant ? Le jeune homme éclata de rire

- Mais enfin Harry ce n'est vraiment pas drôle

- Ce n'est pas ça c'est que j'imagine Malfoy en tailleur dit-il en rigolant de plus belle. »

Hermione éclata de rire à sa suite, c'est dingue comme Harry et Ginny étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ils finissaient par avoir le même humour.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à discuter de tout et de rien, de leur vie respective. Harry aborda la manière dont il avait demandé Ginny en mariage. Hermione trouva ça très romantique… Le jeune homme quitta l'appartement un peu après 23h, Hermione se coucha immédiatement elle rangerait tout demain en rentrant du boulot.

XXXXXXX

La semaine passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoivent, Hermione et Blaise entretenaient maintenant une relation distante mais respectueuse et qui sait cela présageait peut-être le début d'un amitié improbable il y quelques années. Avec Drago par contre c'était plus compliqué, la jeune femme ne daignait pas lui adresser la parole sauf pour lui donner du travail.

Le garçon ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi faire pour changer la situation alors il laissait couler et discutait tout l'après-midi avec son ami du bureau d'à côté :

« - Blaise tu crois que Granger va un jour se décider à m'adresser la parole ?

- Hermione, Drago ! Tu devrais toi aussi faire un effort…

- Parce que tu trouves que je ne fais pas d'effort j'ai bien essayé un fois de l'appeler Hermione elle m'a regarder comme si j'allais la bouffer.

- En même temps tu lui en as tellement fait voir auparavant qu'elle doit avoir un peu de mal à te faire confiance tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu as certainement raison …

- Je vais essayer de régler le problème ou du moins l'améliorer…

La fin de la semaine arriva et avec celle-ci la réunion entre collègues.

A la fin de celle-ci, Blaise interpella Hermione.

« - Hey Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna

- Oui Zab… Blaise

- Dit je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller boire un verre après le boulot

La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement

- Oui mais juste pour mieux se connaître tu sais et puis j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner donc je te l'offre. C'est juste une discussion entre collègues, ajouta-t-il.

- D'accord dit la jeune fille en tournant les talons. 20h au chaudron baveur.

**Voilà pour cette fois. J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires …. **


End file.
